Dizzy With the Thought of Senpai
by Squeakychiona
Summary: Kyoyama Kisara is a lovestruck young girl with a total crush on Kuchiki Byakuya. But it seems she can never get his attention. Can Kisara get Byakuya to at least know she exists before he graduates and goes to England? Find out! Randomness Ensues!
1. Dizzy With the Thought of Senpai

This is something that came to my mind while waiting for the poll's deadline. I have no idea how this thought came to me but it came and I felt like I have to get it down before it left me.

I will continue **BLEACH Characters Read BLEACH Fanfiction **as soon as the results for the polls come in on March 14, 2008. If you haven't voted then vote now please. This is kinda like…….filler stories.

But I hope you enjoy its craziness either way, just like you enjoy my other Bleach stories.

**-Squeaky-Chan93**

PS- This will be First Person POV…I tend to do best with that type.

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 1: Dizzy With the Thought of Senpai**

"**NYA!! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. "Stupid alarm clock! Why does it always have to be so mean to me!?" I asked while brushing my teeth and running into my closet at the same time. "Now where the hell is my uniform!?" I asked myself angrily as I rummaged through my closet looking for my school uniform. I found it on the hanger all the way in the end and took it out. **

"**Kisara, you're going to be late for school." I can hear my mother's voice from across the hall. I cursed like crazy, while putting on my skirt and socks at the same time. I remembered that my toothbrush was still in my mouth and hopped to the bathroom to spit it out. I hate multitasking….especially when I'm in a hurry.**

"**Damn it, mom! Why didn't you wake me up!?" I asked angrily as I put my shoes on and ran to the kitchen. My little sister, Shizuka, was still on the table eating her breakfast. **

"**We tried to wake you up Onee-chan, but you just lay there like a rock." Shizuka said as she munched on her toast. **

"**She's right, all you kept saying in your sleep was 'Kuchiki-senpai, Kuchiki-senpai,' and giggling with giddiness." My mother said with a motherly smile, I blushed beet red as I grabbed my toast and my schoolbag.**

"**It's okay Onee-chan. I won't tell anyone." Shizuka said and suddenly went into a coughing lapse. **

"**Still sick Shizu-chan?" I asked confused. "You know you should be in bed!" I scolded her. **

"**I'm alright; it's just a small cold." Shizuka said with a smile. I gave her a scoff as I ran to the door.**

"**Suit yourself, while you're here feed Tenshikon will ya?" I said as I opened the door, put the toast in my mouth and ran to school.**

"**Alright, take care!" I can hear Shizuka say as I ran. I looked at my watch and let out a sigh. I still have at least five minutes. **

"**Hey Kisara!" I can hear my friend, Rangiku, yelling from some distance away, along with Nemu and Momo. "What took you so long; we were just going to head over to your house!" Rangiku said as she glomped me and laughed.**

"**Damn it Rangiku, get off me!" I said angrily, trying to get Rangiku off of me.**

"**We shouldn't be fooling around; we're all going to be late." Nemu said with a sigh as I pushed Rangiku off and stood up.**

"**Nemu's right, we could get a cut if we're late…" Momo said as I panicked.**

"**Come on, we gotta run like hell now!" I called out as I ran as fast as I could to the school.**

"**I can't run so fast, my boobs are too heavy!" Rangiku said as she tried to fun behind us.**

"**Well, whose fault is that?" Nemu asked as Momo sighed.**

"**It's not my fault, its genetics!" Rangiku yelled as Momo slowed down for her to catch up.**

"**Who cares about whose fault it is? Just hurry the hell up!" I called out looking behind me as I picked up my pace.**

"**Kisara, look out!" Momo called out. I looked at her confused as I crashed into someone.**

"**Ow." I said rubbing my head as I was now on the concrete floor along with whomever it was I crashed into. I opened my eyes and noticed a guy's uniform. I look up confused and suddenly blush beet red. "K-Kuchiki-s-senpai…" I said almost out of breath as I looked at him, my crush since freshmen year, Kuchiki Byakuya. **

"**Kisara-chan!" Rangiku called out as she, Nemu, and Momo caught up with me. **

"**Are you alright, Kyoyama-san?" Byakuya asked, helping me up and handing me my schoolbag as I was still in a daze. **

"**He asked you a question…" Nemu said as she conked me back to reality with her hand to the back of my head.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, never better." I said with a smile as I laughed like an idiot to show I was fine.**

"**Um, we're all gonna be late if we just stand here." Momo said as I went back into a panic. **

**- Principal Yamamoto's Office -**

"**No matter what, there it no excuse to being late for classes." Principal Yamamoto said as I hung my head down in shame. At least we're only getting a scolding and not detention or a cut. What makes me feel worse though, was the fact that because of me, Byakuya was late too.**

"**We're apologize, Yamamoto-sensei." Me and the girls said as we all had our heads hung low.**

"**Kuchiki-san, as a senior, you should be aware that you are setting an example to the lower classes." Yamamoto said as he looked at Byakuya.**

"**I apologize." Byakuya said calmly as if none of this even mattered. **

"**Kyoyama-san, Kurotsuchi-san, Hinamori-san, and Matsumoto-san, as juniors soon to be seniors, you should be aware that you will also be setting an example to the lower classes. Am I making myself clear?" Yamamoto asked as we all looked up.**

"**Yes, sensei." We said as Yamamoto turned his chair away from us.**

"**Now, go to your classes, and don't let this happen again." Yamamoto said as we walked out of the office. The whole time it seemed that Byakuya was unfazed by the whole thing**

"**We're really sorry Kuchiki-senpai." I said bowing down like an idiot.**

"**It's alright; we were only reprimanded, not punished." Byakuya said as I looked up at him and let out a sigh.**

"**Kisara shouldn't we be getting to class?" Rangiku asked as she put a hand on my shoulder. **

"**Oh right…" I said as I turned to Byakuya and bowed again. "See you later, Kuchiki-senpai." I said with a small smile as Rangiku pulled me away. Byakuya nodded and walked away as I sighed.**

"**Let's hurry class is gonna start soon." Momo said as we all headed to class.**

**- - - - -**

If you guessed High School AU fanfic, you got it right. I've always wanted to write a High School AU fanfic…I just never had the right inspiration or ideas.

**By the way: **I was thinking of getting rid of **Kisara and the Bunny Brigade**. To tell the truth I got bored with it and I was thinking of giving up on it. **Byakuya and Kisara, the Lovesick Third Seat, **will still remain. I just won't continue it. I think I'll keep the ending the way it is.

I might consider working on this story depending on what I get from it. So if you like it review, and I might consider continuing this. Also vote on the poll on my profile page so I can continue with **BLEACH Characters Read BLEACH Fanfiction. **

Also, thank you for reading this and probably voting.

-**Squeaky-Chan93**


	2. When in Doubt, Smack Renji

I just felt like updating this story. Not to mention the first chapter didn't have the randomness I wanted it to have. Why would it? It's the first chapter? Nothing good ever happens in the first chapter…-looks at hit count- Maybe that's why…..-thinks-

**To**** Byakuya 117: **Thank you oodles of noodles with poodles for your review.

**Chapter 2: When in Doubt…Smack Renji**

**The girls and I entered the classroom as quietly as possible as we heard the chalk clattering on the blackboard.**

"**So nice of you to finally join us Kyoyama-san, Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san, and Kurotsuchi-san." We froze in our spots as we turned and looked at Ukitake-sensei. "Mind to share with us the reason as to why you girls are late?" Ukitake-sensei asked in a calm tone, turning to face us as we looked at each other and the class looked at us.**

"**Eh, heh heh….how can I explain…uh-" **

"**It's Kyoyama-san's fault." The girls said as they took two steps to the side and pointed at me. Some friends they are.**

"**What! Hey, you guys could have just gone ahead without me ya know! You have to take some of the blame!" I said angrily as I could hear Renji, about four desks away, smirking and snickering. "And what the hell are you laughing at Tattoo Brows!" I faced Renji and yelled at him angrily.**

"**You, ya idiot, ya can't just come late for class and then just start yelling your head out." Renji said as he looked at me, grin still plastered. I could hear Ikkaku and Yumichika chucking too as I suddenly picked up and empty desk that was next to me and held it over my head.**

"**Really now? I'm the idiot?" I asked in an innocent and calm tone although the desk and the pissed expression on my face begged to differ.**

"**Yeah, you'll only hurt yourself with that desk ya know…" Renji said in a smart aleck tone, the only thing it helped me in was getting me more pissed.**

"**That's it; I've had enough of that mouth of yours Renji! I'm gonna—huh?" I said confused as I felt a hand grab my wrist, I looked over my shoulder and saw Ukitake-sensei with a smile on his face.**

"**I hope you two can solve this problem without wrecking my class. Only thing throwing a desk will do is make you pay a hefty fine." Ukitake-sensei said as I put down the desk down and let out a sigh. "Now, stand outside and settle your problem without violence, alright?" Ukitake-sensei said as Renji and I sighed and left the class.**

"**Great, now I have to stand outside with you…" I said as Renji closed the door and I stood against the wall. Renji scoffed as he and I looked opposite ways. **

"**Hey, why were you late anyway?" Renji asked, I turned to him as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. **

"**Because I kinda overslept, and then I crashed into Kuchiki-senpai because I wasn't looking where I was going and then-wait….why the hell do I have to tell you!" I asked as Renji let out a laugh.**

"**You mean you crashed into Kuchiki Byakuya-senpai?" Renji asked as I let out a growl.**

"**What's it to you?" I asked with a slight blush as Renji scoffed.**

"**What are you blushing about; do ya like this Kuchiki guy?" Renji asked as he looked at me with a confused expression.**

"**W-Why do you care?" I stuttered as I looked away, my blush only getting darker.**

"**You DO like him." Renji said with a laugh as I balled my hand into a fist. **

"**It's none of your business!" I shouted as I punched Renji, knocking him down to the floor with a loud crash. The door opened as Ukitake-sensei looked at the fallen Renji and let out a sigh.**

"**I thought I said no violence." Ukitake-sensei said as I flipped my hair and walked into the classroom.**

"**Problem solved." I said calmly but still pissed as I took my seat next to Nemu. **

There is chapter 2 for ya. Renji is so easy to make fun of and play around with. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. For now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **Remember**: Reviews keep the writer motivated and the chapters coming. –evilish snicker-


End file.
